muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Adventures in Spending, Saving, and Sharing
As part of For Me, For You, For Later, a series of audio play podcasts were released, called Elmo's Adventures in Spending, Saving, and Sharing. The podcasts feature the voices of Kevin Clash as Elmo and Tyler Bunch as his father Louie. The Spanish version of the podcast features other voice actors. Episodes # Elmo's Three Jars (10/4/11): Elmo learns how he can use three jars to help him spend, share, and save his money. # Nice Ice (10/13/11): Elmo makes ice pops and sells them, with help from his daddy, to earn money. # Ride 'Em, Cowboy! (10/20/11): Elmo uses some of his money to ride a mechanical horse, and learns to make good choices about spending. # The Money Machine (10/27/11): Elmo and his daddy visit the bank, and Elmo learns how and why adults use ATMs. # Say Cheese! (11/3/11): While Elmo and Louie are shopping, Elmo learns about different types of money and takes pictures in a photo booth with his daddy! # To Buy or Not to Buy (11/10/11): Elmo visits the toy store and learns how to make good choices about saving. # Market Day (11/17/11): Elmo goes to the farmers' market and learns about cost and value. They see a gourmet pizza Ricoh Manicoti, whose restaurant Louie and Mae have gone to. The single-serving pizza costs the same as the ingredients for a spinach lasagna for three. # Training Day (11/24/11): Elmo learns the difference between wants and needs as he and his daddy make a choice about buying a treat or rushing to catch a train. # Money From Grandma (12/1/11): Elmo gets a present from his grandma and decides to save his gift money for something special—the Sesame Street fair! He receives five $1 bills in the mail; he's finally convinced to save the money for the Sesame Street Fair. # That Sharing Feeling (12/8/11): Elmo visits the aquarium and decides to share his money with some sea turtles. The turtles were rescued from beaches where "the water was dirty". # The Perfect Present (12/15/11): Elmo visits the card store with his daddy and learns that he can save money by making a present for his mommy instead of buying one. Elmo first sees a Rock and Roll Dino-Mino with Tick-Tocking Action; Louie isn't sure she'd like it. # A Big Thank You (12/22/11): Elmo uses some of his sharing money at the frozen yogurt truck to say "thank you" to his daddy. Mae is referenced, but does not speak. Frozen yogurt is considered to be a better gift than an armadillo named Josephine. Mr. Jenkins isn't a fan of Elmo's father yodeling late in the evening. # The Best Things in Life (12/29/11): The big day finally arrives-it's the Sesame Street fair that Elmo's been saving his money for! Elmo has a lot of fun, and in the end he learns that some of the best things in life don't cost anything at all. External links * Elmo's Adventures in Spending, Saving, and Sharing, iTunes Preview __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Finance